


Maintenance

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey and Ben have been together for years. Ben is in the mood. Rey wants to sleep.What constitutes consent in an established relationship?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous, The Silver Collection





	Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Thank you for reading!

It starts the way it always does. 

He drags his fingers across her skin just under the hem of the T-shirt she wears to sleep. She had curled into his chest under his arm to fall asleep, but he obviously has other plans for the night.

She does not want this tonight. She’s exhausted from a long day at work. But she knows there are only three paths forward:

She can pretend she wants this to keep him pacified.

She can say something to him, or move to block his fingers, and risk his icy guilt trip for the next few days and nights.

Or, she can stay as still as possible, and hope he falls asleep before his hands go any further.

She chooses option 3. She closes her eyes and tries to still her breathing, silently willing him to stop.

His other hand begins to trace her arm on a path toward her breast. She rolls inward just a little, trying to hide herself. 

He is oblivious. She has to believe him oblivious, because if he knows what he’s doing…

\--

When did “date night” become “maintenance sex”? Is that what this is? Just a day of the week arbitrarily picked when they would make an effort to be physical with each other. It does still happen spontaneously sometimes, and she initiates more often than not. He rebuffs her when he’s not in the mood, and she goes back to watching TV.

But what if  _ she  _ just wasn’t feeling it? 

Does she need to grin and bear it because it is, after all,  _ maintenance _ and not a grand passionate love affair? Is that what “maintenance” is: putting her reservations aside because he is in the mood?

\--

The skin along her back is crawling where he continues to trail his fingers. The fingers begin to move lightly up her spine as his other hand is reaching between them for a nipple. 

Guilt courses through her. She knows she  _ should  _ want her husband to touch her, to pleasure her. She… just doesn’t. Why is she like this?

If she raises her head to look at him there will be a blank expression on his face.

He is silently daring her to react; making her respond in any way gives him the power in the moment, satisfying his need to control who makes the decisions. She knows her guilt will ultimately open her up to him, the price that is paid in order for the rest of the night and the next day can resemble their normal life.

Skin crawling and swallowing the last of her resolve, she rolls onto her back and opens her arms to him, a matching blank expression on her face.


End file.
